Conventionally, babies and toddlers have been transported in a buggy. It is generally desirable that a buggy has a compact collapsed storage configuration, so it can be readily transported when not in use. Some buggies can fold, but they still take up a significant amount of space when folded.
Some buggies have seats that are removable. Some of the seats are removable with the use of tools, while other seats are removable without tools. However, even without the use of tools, those buggies typically require two attachment points at each side of seat. Those attachment points require the user to use both hands to disconnect or connect the attachment points when removing the seat from the frame or attaching the seat to the frame, which can be awkward especially if the baby or toddler is sitting in the seat.
Buggies are often used on a variety of terrains. Typically, the only part of a buggy that will attempt to absorb the impact as the buggy travels over rough terrain are pneumatic tyres. The pneumatic tyres are not usually sufficient if the buggy is used off-road.
Generally, different types of child carrying or supporting products are independent products, which results in extra expense to a purchaser. It would be desirable to share components between different child products.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the pushing vehicle described herein. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents or such sources of information is not to be construed as an admission that such documents or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
It is acknowledged that the term ‘comprise’ may, under varying jurisdictions, be attributed with either an exclusive or an inclusive meaning. For the purpose of this specification, and unless otherwise noted, the term ‘comprise’ shall have an inclusive meaning—i.e. that it will be taken to mean an inclusion of not only the listed components it directly references, but also other non-specified components or elements. This rationale will also be used when the term ‘comprised’ or ‘comprising’ is used in relation to one or more steps in a method or process.
Further aspects and advantages of the embodiments described herein will become apparent from the ensuing description that is given by way of example only.